Yuno Gasai (DxD: FINAL)
Yuso Gasai is a major character of the story, "DxD: FINAL." She is a first-year at Kuoh Academy, a member of the Hunter's Association, a sub-group of the Counter-Demon Force, founded by Fujiwara and Skins. Though not directly affiliated with them, she is still technically a member of the CDF. In middle school, she was a popular student, and was known for her cute look. However, she was soon caught and nearly raped by a group of delinquents, until the timely arrival of the Perverted Trio. Since then, she has fallen in love with Issei, and wants him for herself. Yuno is the God Slayer of Varna, the Heavenly God of the Three Worlds. Appearance Yuno appears as an attractive girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare, and wears a white plain shirt underneath a yellow short sleeved hoodie and green cargo jeans. She wears a brown, leather utility belt around her waist, which keeps several odds and ends inside. Personality Yuno's personality is an ambiguous one. For the most part she is a sweet, feminine and sometimes shy girl when around Issei. But, this masks her dark and sanguinary side; a ruthless, cold and calculating psychopath who has little, if any, problem in using others for her ends- her and Issei's survival. She will resort to cruel and usually violent methods, most of the time coming out of nowhere, that generally end in bloody deaths, of either a member of the Ring of Gaea, or any respective follower, effectively making her a Yandere. That being said, she was not always this way. Initially, she was a shy, unsocialable girl due to having lost her parents at a tender age, and was unsure of how to interact with others. Her only real friend was a relative of hers from her mother's side of the family, but she stated to Issei that they were not really all that close, and rarely ever hung out together. When she reached middle school, she started to slowly open up, showing a bright and bashful side through out her life. She developed heavy, romantic feelings for Issei when he, and the Perverted Trio, saved her from getting raped. Since then, she has developed stalking habits, learning everything about him. She apparently does not care about his perversion, and instead fantasizes that he is fantasizing about her. She also gets jealous very easily when he is around other girls, namely Saegusa Hibiyuki, Mai Itori, and Toki. Prior to the Cataclysm, she had stopped stalking Issei, having learned everything about him at that point, and her feelings only grew. The girls of the school were slightly disturbed by her obsession, but it hadn't deterred her in the least. Afterwards, however, she fell into a brief state of depression, believing Issei to be dead, and had nearly shut down on herself before being learning from Varna that Issei was still alive, having been made into a God Slayer like herself. History Yuno Gasai was orphaned at the tender age of three, having lived most of her life by herself. She never interacted much with the other children, unable to know how to approach them, though her relative had taught her how, despite their minimal interactions. As time progressed, Yuno learned how to socialize, but still remained socially shy. In her middle school days, she was quite popular, and held good grades, planning on attending Kuoh Academy. However, a few weeks before graduation, a group of delinquent students had tied her down, and proceeded to tear off her clothes, seemingly about to gang rape her. However, before they could do anything, Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda had arrived in time to stop it. Yuno had seen Issei rush up to the boy closest to her, and punched in him the face, right then and there. It was at that point in time that Yuno had fallen in love with Issei. After the incident, she had begun to stalk him, learning everything there was to know about him. Despite the fact that he was a pervert, she apparently didn't seem to mind it at all, despite her classmates protests. Plot Powers and Abilities Equipment COMP: A device installed with the Demon Summoning Program. It remains attached to Yuno's left arm, proof that she is a Demon Tamer. The COMP possesses a number of useful applications, ranging from summoning demons to fusing them. * The Cathedral of Shadows App: An application which allows Tamers to fuse demons they've acquired. Run by the mysterious minister named MIDO, demons can be fused in a variety of ways in order to create new demons. It also allows users to summon demons by paying Macca, the demon currency, with the use of the Compendium, which will summon any demons the user will have acquired in the past, as all demons are made of Magnetite and data. * 'Demon Summoning Program: '''An application that was the sole cause behind the Cataclysm. A mysterious feature of unknown origin, it allows the users to summon demons from the Expanse, a world purely made up of data and Magnetite, and various other unknown elements impossible of re-producing. Demon Tamers who have obtained this application can forge a contract with demons by defeating those that are summoned with it. However, if the user fails and dies, the program will run wild, and continuously summon demons. All members of the Counter-Demon Force, and numerous other Demon Tamers, use this for their own purposes. Quotes ''"Ise-kun... Aaaaah, Ise-kuuuuun~" -Yuno fantasizing about Issei "I don't give a damn who you are, or what you are. You just hurt MY Ise-kun...that means you don't give a fuck about what happens next, right?" -Yuno threatening Asmodaeus Trivia * Yuno is '5, 6" ft tall, and weighs 39 kg. * Yuno is a fan of the series, Death Note. * According to magicians, Yuno's strength is S-Rated. * Her favorite food is kimchi shrimp. * Yuno is ranked No. 13 in the Hunter's Association Rankings. * Her three sizes are 38-23-27, and her cup size is a D. Yuno contemplates making her breasts bigger, seeing Issei ogle women with large busts through out the series. * Yuno Gasai is based off of her canon counterpart in the series, Future Diary, though her backstory is altered to fit her into DxD: FINAL, and her yandere tendency toned down quite a bit. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:DxD: FINAL Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans